J. K. Rowling
Joanne Murray (nascida Rowling), (nascida em 31 de julho, 1965 em Yate), vulgarmente conhecida como JK Rowling (pronúncia: Roulin) é um escritor de ficção Inglês. Rowling é mais famoso pela autoria da série Harry Potter, que ganhou atenção internacional e ganharam diversos prêmios. Em fevereiro de 2004, a revista Forbes estimou sua fortuna em £576 milhões, fazendo dela a primeira pessoa a se tornar bilionária de dólares dos EUA por escrever livros; Rowling também é a mulher mais rica do Reino Unido, bem à frente até mesmo a rainha Elizabeth II. http://harrypotternews.blogs.sapo.pt/115832.html Ela também é a segunda mulher anfitriã mais rica no mundo, atrás de Oprah Winfrey. Biografia Joanne Kathleen Rowling nasceu a 31 de Julho de 1965 na cidade de Chipping Sodbury, na Grã-Bretanha. O seu pai, Peter, era gerente da Rolls-Royce e a sua mãe, Anne, era dona de casa. Joanne descreve-se na infância como "uma criança com cara de pudim, que usava óculos e muito estudiosa - uma menina tímida, esforçada e muito insegura." Esta tem uma irmã mais velha, Diane, ou "Di" (para quem foi dedicado o primeiro livro de Harry Potter), que está a estudar Direito. Joanne e Di costumavam brincar com um casal de irmãos que eram seus vizinhos - e o sobrenome deles era... Potter! Ian Potter, o amigo, diz que Joanne adorava brincar às bruxas, e que quase desmaiou quando viu que a amiga de infância tinha usado o seu apelido na personagem principal. thumb|J.K. Rowling em sua infância. Jo (como a família a chama) formou-se em Francês na Universidade de Exeter, e tornou-se professora. Trabalhou na Amnistia Internacional e em 1991 mudou-se para Portugal para ensinar Inglês. Joanne casou-se nessa época com um jornalista português, do qual ela não gosta de falar. O casamento durou três anos, e acabou logo depois do nascimento de Jessica, a primeira filha de Joanne. Ela e a filha pequena mudaram-se para Edimburgo, na Escócia, onde Diana estava. A escritora dava aulas de Francês numa escola, mas o dinheiro ganho mal dava para sustentar a casa. Sem dinheiro, e com uma filha pequena para cuidar, ela entrou em depressão. Foi quando resolveu começar a escrever Harry Potter. A ideia ocorreu-lhe em 1990, pouco depois da morte da sua mãe. Ela escrevia em cafés da cidade, com a filha a dormir num carrinho de bebé. Ao contrário do que muitos dizem, J.K. não escrevia em guardanapos de papel, e nem trabalhava em cafés, ela simplesmente gosta que as outras pessoas lhe façam o café. Ela acabou o primeiro livro quando estava a sair de Portugal e se dirigia para Edimburgo e, graças à ajuda do Conselho Escocês de Artes, teve dinheiro para terminar o segundo livro. Depois de Harry A editora de Rowling, Bloomsbury, queria usar as iniciais dela na capa dos livros de Harry Potter, sugerindo que, se eles usassem um nome feminino, obviamente, o grupo-alvo de jovens poderiam estar relutantes em comprá-los. Desde que Rowling não tinha um nome do meio, ela optou por adotar o nome de sua avó, Kathleen, para a inicial do meio. Harry Potter ea Pedra Filosofal foi um enorme sucesso, e ela agora planeja uma continuação. Os livros de Harry Potter * Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal (UK: 30 de junho de 1997; BR: 1 de janeiro de 2000) Ações Judiciais Rowling tem sido envolvida em uma ação sobre a série Harry Potter, e outros litígios tem sido sugerido ou rumores. Nancy Stouffer Em 1999, Nancy Kathleen Stouffer, também conhecida pelo pseudônimo N.K. Stouffer, começou a alegar direitos autorais e marca registrada que teriam sido infringidos por J.K. Rowling, por causa dos livros de Stouffer The Legend of Rah and the Muggles e Larry Potter and His Best Friend Lilly, publicados em 1984. Referências Categoria:Autores (mundo real)